


Mother's Day Off

by billythesquid



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lactation, MILFs, Pregnant Sex, lovemaking, not so much fluff as smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billythesquid/pseuds/billythesquid
Summary: Kabrok talks his lovely Miranda into taking a well-deserved day off.  After all, it's good for the child, no?
Relationships: Miranda (Wakfu)/Kabrok
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Mother's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Only one week late for Mother's day!

**“** **KABROK!”** Miranda waddled through the shop, a curved and clawed bundle of fury.

**“KABROK-** Oh.” The man himself popped out the kitchen door, beaming at his very pregnant wife. “Where have you been?” she asked in a more polished tone. “We should be opening soon.”

“I was preparing our lunch, dear.” He kissed her cheek and hefted an over-filled basket in her direction. “It’s a beautiful day, and we should enjoy it.”

“And what about the shop?” Her voice rose as she gestured at their wares. “Will we just let good money slip away?”

“Why not?” He rolled up an old blanket and tucked it under his arm. “What’s one day to us? The Kamas can wait, my dear.”

“True...” She glanced out the window, at the warm sunshine and the soft grass. “But still! We have responsibilities, you and I.” And she patted her tummy for emphasis.

“I think our… responsibilities can afford a day off.” His hand joined hers at her belly. “And anyway, you do need your rest.”

“Well-”

* * *

_“_ _Well.”_ Miranda drained her glass of juice- _not_ wine- and smacked her lips. “You know, this _was_ a good idea.”

“Wasn’t it, though?” Kabrok refilled her glass and sat back, basking in the sun.

“It _was.”_ She leaned forward to nibble on the pastry he offered her. “I work so very hard-”

“Indeed.” He smirked as she licked the frosting on his fingers, her tongue rasping a bit.

“And I’m _so_ unappreciated.” She sighed and draped herself over his lap, fluttering her eyelashes up at him.

“Are you?” Kabrok didn’t seem offended at all, taking her hand in his. “Have I been ignoring you?”

“You have.” Smirking, she guided his hand up her body, to where her breasts strained against her blouse. “I’m right here, after all-” A little pull on the lace and her tits spilled out, brown and full. “And you just _ignore_ me-”

And soon Miranda was reclining on the blanket, watching with glee as her husband stripped down. First was his cassock, a plain and rather ugly garment that hid Kabrok’s lean muscles and trim figure. Old scars stood out in white and black on his dark blue skin, but she didn’t much mind those. She’d had many a fine hour tracing those out with her tongue, after all.

And then he pulled down his pants, and her grin grew wider still. His cock was half-hard already, always a pleasing sight, and his forked tail swished in the grass as he looked down on her.

“Well?” He spread his arms, showing off his body, a bit battered but in fine condition thanks to his bandit hobbies. “What about you?”

“What about me?” She leaned back and basked in the sunshine. “Don’t you have hands?”

He grinned and nodded, stalking over to her. A few deft strokes of his fingers and he undid her clothes, her blouse giving in under the strain and her skirts pulled open, leaving all of her treasures bare.

She’d put on quite a bit of weight, but Miranda felt no shame at all about her naked curves. On the contrary, she rather enjoyed her pregnant state, if not the many, many, _many_ side effects. She was beautiful, and fertile, and she knew very well what effect she had on men. And as vain as her husband was- why else would he run off to play adventurer?- he was doubly turned on by her natural charms and the child he’d planted inside her. She tossed her head back and preened, displaying her ripe breasts and full belly, and spread her curvy thighs to present her neatly groomed bush on full display.

Kabrok’s eyes burned in his long face, and Miranda tugged gently on his beard, pulling him in for a soft kiss. And another, and another, taking their time as the sun shone and the birds chirped.

“And is that all?” Miranda kissed him again. “If you don’t hurry, someone might catch us out here.”

“So?” He smirked and stroked her bare belly. “I think they already know we’ve been making love.”

“But still-”

“Are you ashamed of being seen with me?” He cocked an eyebrow and she growled, tugging on his beard for another, rougher kiss.

She wasn’t in a state for their usual energy, but that was quite all right. Kabrok was happy to crawl over her, kissing again and again as he settled in between her splayed legs and lifted her thighs. His cock nestled in her furry pussy, and he paused for just a moment.

He was a loving and devoted husband, but he was also an Osamodas, and he delighted in her pouting as he teased her.

Miranda was in no state to indulge him, and with a third yank on his beard she pulled him forward, his cock sliding in to her slick folds with ease. They groaned together, delighting in their shared union, before Kabrok pulled back and thrust again.

They were both experienced before they met, and they’d delighted in all the different ways of making love, but there was a beautiful simplicity to this position. Miranda loved the rhythm of his strokes, filling her up so _fully,_ kissing her again and again as he thrusted. Kabrok adored her curves and soft edges, the way her pregnant form wriggled in delight, the hazy adoration in her eyes as she nipped his lip. And the wind blew, a soft breeze cooling their heat and carrying the scent of nearby flowers, the perfume spurring them on.

Miranda came first with a soft cry, clutching Kabrok to her breast. As her pussy quivered his hips pumped faster, until he came and flooded her pussy. With a smirk he pulled back, studying how his wife lay there with heaving tits and dripping pussy.

“Kabrok-” She held her arms out, pleading, and he curled up beside her. They didn’t say anything, but there wasn’t anything to say. Instead they lay together, arms entwined, watching the clouds roll by and feeling the sun on their naked forms.

After some minutes- or perhaps an hour?- Kabrok stirred and crawled over to the picnic basket.

“And where are _you_ going?” He turned to see her pouting, and something glinted in her eye-

“...Getting a drink?”

“Why?”

“Because I’m thirsty?”

“No, no.” Now she was grinning again, unable to keep up the pretense. “I mean, why are you going all the way there, when I’m right here?”

He opened his mouth to ask what she meant, and shut it very quickly as she squeezed her tits together, little streams of milk spurting out between her fingers.

Kabrok hobbled back over on hands and knees, and she guided his lips to her breast. She cooed as he suckled, and gasped as his coarse fingers pinched the other nipple, her breasts more sensitive than ever.

They’d indulged themselves time and again, with silks and soft kisses, and with whips and chains. They’d even played around with their special inventory, experimenting with potions and tinctures shipped in from Sadida and Eniripsa. But they’d never tried this particular kink, and Miranda couldn’t imagine why, as her tender and swollen breasts finally got some relief.

And she wasn’t the only one enjoying this. As Kabrok drank from her his cock stiffened again in her hand.

“Already, husband?” She stroked him, fingers circling the plump blue head. “Greedy boy...”

“Hmph.” His mouth curled as he slipped two fingers into her dripping pussy, their mingled fluids spilling onto the blanket. “As if you’re one to talk.”

“You caught me.” She suckled on his messy fingers as he suckled her breast, cleaning them with pert and thorough strokes of her tongue. “And what do you desire?”

“Hmm...” He sat back, stroking his beard. “Come sit in my lap.”

_“_ _Really?”_ She rolled her eyes and tossed her head. “You’re such a perverted old man.”

“If you don’t want to-”

“I didn’t say _that_.” She stuck her tongue out and slowly crawled forward, her breasts swinging to and fro. With a smoldering look she bent down, wrapping her plump lips around his cock and slowly taking him all, until his bulbous head reached her throat and her lips were at his base, her tongue a moist carpet for his cock.

She hummed a bit and pulled back halfway, bobbing her head with quick little nods. She didn’t bother with any of the many, _many_ tricks she’d learned over the years- after all, she didn’t want him to finish too soon.

“Now, turn around.”

She rolled her eyes, but her pussy quivered eagerly. She knew quite well what he wanted and she wanted it too- it was why she’d prepared his cock until it was shiny and slick with her spit.

She presented herself to him, tail raised high to expose both her sopping wet pussy and her tight brown rim. Sometimes he would pretend to consider as she waited in agony, but today they were both too eager. His cock felt enormous as he pushed into her asshole.

Miranda hissed as she leaned back, her own weight pulling her down her husband’s cock until he was sheathed completely in her tightest hole. The men were as fond of her rear as her front, and Kabrok had a particular taste for it once she’d introduced him to the idea. And Miranda had to admit that she’d missed the sensation of him claiming her ass.

They rested for a moment, his cock balls deep in her ass, a comfortable tightness that they both enjoyed. The last time they’d done this was while playing merchant and bandit, and Kabrok had delighted in her yowls as he spanked her red. Now though, there was a warm and loving intimacy, the couple enjoying themselves out in the fields.

“I love you.” He breathed in her scent, nosing his way through her hair to kiss at her jaw.

She kissed the palm of his hand and guided him to her breast, soft and full. As he squeezed more milk came dribbling out, running down her fur to her belly.

With a little assistance from Kabrok she rose and fell, her ass rippling as her flesh clapped against his thighs. Miranda bounced with little half-thrusts as Kabrok kneaded her breast, releasing the warm thin milk. She sighed and melted into him as she played with her clit, her pussy dripping their mixed essence all over their picnic blanket. Soon she curled a finger inside herself, and a second, growing more and more heated as her climax approached.

“ _Kabrok_ -” Not a yell, but a moan. He said nothing, but his breath quickened and his fingers joined her at her pussy.

With a sigh he came, his cock pulsing as her tight rim trapped his cum inside of her. Miranda’s pussy quivered and she came as well, their fingers soaked with her essence. As he slowly pulled out of her ass she collapsed against him, panting.

* * *

The couple were quite the sight coming back home. Old Kabrok wore only his pants, his hardmuscles and bald head slick with sweat. Miranda wore her husband’s cassock, her lovely curves doing fantastic things to the plain garment, her dress- stained with cum- packed away in the basket.

“So,” Kabrok planted a kiss on his wife’s forehead. “Did you enjoy your day off, my dear?”

“I did, husband.” She beamed and kissed his chin. “Although-”

“Although?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I was expecting more from you, though.”

“M- More?!-” He sputtered as she pulled away and stripped off his cassock to drop it in the grass. “Miranda-”

“Come.” She waddled over to lean on a tree, her fertile curves shaking with every step. “Come,” she repeated with a smoldering glance, lifting her tail and presenting herself to him again, and he stumbled forward like a man possessed.

“After all, we have the whole day off, no?”


End file.
